codon_stream_infinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Way Big
Way Big (alternatively spelled as Waybig) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar, a race of ultra-rare, gigantic aliens that are created in Cosmic Storms. Appearance Ben as Way Big Way Big is a colossal humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and red at the bottom. He has blade-like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He also has red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows, wristband like outgrowths on his wrists and yellow eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. He has red feet with two toes, a black sandal-like covering on the middle of his feet and three black lines on the side of his neck. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Way Big's fin was red on the front and black on the bottom, his arms were white with red fins coming out of them and his neck and wrists were black. Way Big's eyes are green and he did not bear the extra ones on his cheeks. He lacked the stripes on his arms as well as the blades on his shoulders and waist. He also had red boot-like feet and did not have the sandal-like coverings. In Destroy All Aliens, Way Big looked similar to his Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' design except the red parts were colored to match his portrayal in the original series. In Omniverse, Way Big has two red lines on his neck, the blades on his shoulders have returned and he also has fingerless gloves, similar to the ones Four Arms wears. He is now more muscular, his head is less skull-shaped, and he has eyes on his cheeks again, which are more metallic. There are also blades on his waist, and he got two of the stripes on his arms back. Uniquely, both 16 and 11-year-old Way Big share the exact same design. Way Big wears the original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Mad Ben as Mad Way Big Mad Ben as Mad Way Big is near identical to Ben Prime's Way Big in Omniverse, except for orange replacing the eyes and the red parts. He also wears gray shoulder pads with orange spikes, spiked shoes, and orange wraps around his forearms and calves. His arm and head blades are also serrated. Ben 23 as Giant Manster Ben 23 looks just like Ben's Way Big, but the Omnitrix symbol is blue and gold. Albedo as Way Big Albedo's Way Big looks just like Ben's, with his red being darker, and the white becoming grey. The Omnitrix symbol is red. Powers and Abilities Way Big is very strong (even for his size), as shown when he defeated Vilgax (who was Way Big's size at the time) and threw him into orbit. Way Big has great durability, withstanding attacks from enemies while barely even feeling them. Way Big is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, seen when he fought Vilgax and the Garbage Monster. Way Big can shoot a powerful pale blue cosmic ray from the outer edge of his right hand by crossing his arms in an "L" shape, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body. In Omniverse, this move is slightly revised, as it could now be executed by Way Big crossing his arms in an "X" shape, and the rays are colored green. Way Big can survive in the vacuum of space and in extreme temperatures. Although he has never trained himself to do so, Way Big can create and control cosmic storms, which can also be used for inhabitation and transportation throughout space. Way Big possesses enhanced speed and leaves a red and white trail behind, similar to XLR8 and Fasttrack. Weaknesses Way Big sometimes forgets how strong he is, as shown when he accidentally destroyed the statue of Zabin by leaning on it. His size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps to avoid crushing objects and people around him) and easily gives his location away. Because of his size, Way Big cannot be used inside buildings or confined spaces. Since Way Big's fin is a weak spot, a hit to that area can paralyze him. Despite his immense durability, Way Big is vulnerable to opponents with sufficient strength, such as a giant Trumbipulor. A Kineceleran can generate a tornado strong enough to lift Way Big off of his feet. He can also be lifted and thrown by a Vaxasaurian, even when it is at its base size. Navigation |} Category:All Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens